Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry Halliwell is the second child and youngest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the brother of Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell. Although he is not as powerful as his brother, he is still powerful in his own way, due to being the son of a Charmed One and an Elder. He is named after his grandfather Christopher Wyatt.He was first known to the Charmed Ones as his adult self, having time-travelled backward from the future using the alias Chris Perry. History Early Life Chris was born on November 16th, 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. On the day of his birth, he's 23 year old self, had time-traveled from the future and ultimately died trying to save his brother, Wyatt Halliwell. However, his future self was then born again, into a new future where Wyatt wasn't evil. A couple of months later, he was attacked by the demon, Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight him off and save her new baby. ]] Chris also had a slight inferiority complex towards Wyatt. He would often be jealous that he had powers from the womb and Wyatt would often pick on him as that at the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt which lead to him orbing Chris all over creation. Piper mentions that they almost kill each other in the future that Chris came back from in 2003.Cheaper by the Coven Chris, even at a young age, had a very strong relationship with his grandfather, Victor BennettHyde School Reunion. When the sisters were about to go into a huge battle that might possibly kill them, Piper would leave Chris as well as Wyatt in his care. Something Wicca This Way Goes...? & Kill Billie Vol. 2 In a flash forward into the future, Chris can be seen going to school with his brother, Wyatt and sister, Melinda Halliwell Forever Charmed Dark Future In the future, Wyatt is evil and has taken over San Francisco and turned the Halliwell Manor into a Museum to show people the power which he came from and which he possesses, The Charmed Ones are dead and so is Leo. Chris was engaged to a witch, named Bianca, who belonged to the Phoenix ClanChris-Crossed. She helped him sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to it's rightful place so they'll be able to find a spell that sends Chris back in time, to 2003. In 's finger]]the present timeline, Chris orbed in and saved Phoebe from getting turned to stone. He explains that he traveled from 2025 to warn The Charmed Ones about The Titans. He referred to himself as Chris Perry and showed that he was a WhitelighterOh My Goddess! Part 1, using his middle name as his surname to disguise his relation to the sisters and not revealing that he was also a witch. While in the past, he was able to manipulate the sister's into turning themselves into Gods and destroying the Titan's once and for all, while he made Leo become an Elder, thus destroying Piper and his marriage and making way for him to become the sisters new Whiteligter. He also didn't want Leo finding out who he was, so as he orbed out, Chris sent his orbs through a portal to Valhalla. Although, he helped the Sisters survive, his hidden agenda is still unknown until 2004, when Phoebe finds out who he really is. After sending Leo to Valhalla, he walks back inside and telekencity closed the Manor doors. Chris began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous demons with little to no explanation. He also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. He was forced to take a potion to block Phoebe's newly emerged empath powers to block her from reading him. Leo later uncovered evidence that he had killed two Valkyries but opted not to use it because Chris had finally earned the Charmed Ones' trust. His memories of this future start to fade and gets replaced with memories of the new future when he changed things in the past, for example, Chris stated that Paige died when the Titan turned her to stone and killed her. A couple of months later, he mentions that Paige always gives him money to go the movies. Spin City Revelations of His Identity After the sisters finally learn to trust Chris, he is kidnapped by his fiancée from the future, Bianca. The sisters then learn of his witchly abilities. They also learn that the evil that he was trying to save the future for, was little baby Wyatt. Bianca takes Chris back to his own time line, where he meet's Wyatt. Chris Crossed Wyatt isn't to happy that Chris traveled back in time to turn him back to good and explains to him that if he was anyone else, he would of killed him ages ago but since being siblings he was reluctant to the idea, hinting that even if he is evil in the time line, there is still a faint sign of good. finds out who Chris really is]]After refusing not to give up, Wyatt attacks Chris in hopes of killing him now. But Bianca attacks him and fends him off for enough time for Chris to find a spell to send him back to the past again, unfortunately, Wyatt fights her powers and flings Bianca across the room and wounds her when she lands on a wood stake. Chris says his goodbyes to her and goes into the portal. Chris trust from the sister is tested again after he gets the help of a demon that scan's beings to find any hidden evil in them. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Although, Leo and Paige catch him and Leo demands that he leaves and doesn't come back. The sisters and Leo are then called to Magic School to help find out who is conjuring the Headless Horseman. When Phoebe enters the School, she see's a wolf, and Gideon encourages her to follow it. There, she meets Enola who is able to show Phoebe her future via vision quest. After two failed attempts, she is finally allowed to see it. In the future, she meets an older Wyatt and his little brother. The boy insist that he needs Phoebe helps, just then Phoebe comes out of it and sees Chris standing in front of her, saying the same words. He is then confronted by Phoebe and he admits he's really Wyatt's little brother. After leaving the sisters, Chris returns to San Francisco one week later to ask Phoebe to make Piper and Leo conceive him. When Phoebe was turned into a genie against her will, he tried to use one of his three wishes to make Piper and Leo sleep together, but she takes his wish too literally. He later tells Paige of his true identity. I Dream of Phoebe In the next couple of days, Piper and Leo are taken to an astral plane and Chris begins to fade from existence as his time is running out. Before Piper and Leo can be rescued Chris completely fades from existence. All fear he's gone for good until Leo and Piper are returned to the physical plane. Chris randomly reappears, cheering for his own solidity; Leo and Piper briefly renewed their relationship and conceived him. Leo returns to being an Elder while Paige and Phoebe give Piper the news. With the sisters now knowing who and what he is, Chris becomes distant towards Piper and barely speaks to her. Believing that Chris hates her, Piper brings in her father to talk to him. After spending some time together, Chris admits to Victor that he has been distancing himself from Piper because she is dead in his future and he believes that it would be too painful to bond with her only to return to a future where she no longer exists. Victor helps him realize that he needs to spend as much time with Piper as he can so he has more fond memories of her when he returns, and even suggests that, by traveling back in time, he may have already altered Piper's fate. Chris takes Victor's words to heart and begins to bond with Piper, even beginning to address her as "Mom." Confrontation with his Father In the Dark future and temporary in the good future, Chris never got along with his father, Leo. He felt like he was there for everyone else but not him. He even want as far as saying that he hates Leo, to a deadly extent. Leo doesn't know he is Chris' father until Chris is infected by the Spider Demon and forced to help her in her plan to consume Piper's magic and life force. Paige and Phoebe bring Leo down from The Heavens and explain to him that Chris is really his second son. For the first 6 months of pregnancy, he had no idea. getting Chris out of Jail]]After the Spider Demon is vanquished, Leo orbs Piper out of her lair and confronts Chris. Chris continually attacks Leo, telling him that he doesn't know him. Piper then takes the antidote to the Spider Demon and it affects present day Chris. However, he nonetheless continues to brutally attack Leo until Piper pulls him off and calms him down. Chris then orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo then comes to terms with the fact Chris is his son. He orbs to him and Chris tells him that he was never there for him, and orbs off somewhere unknown. Leo seems to dedicate most of his time thereafter to making amends with Chris, most of the time just annoying him by trying so hard. Within two weeks, a car-jacking, two jail sentences, and several misunderstandings, Leo finally wins Chris' favor. Sacrifice and Rebirth , Paige and Phoebe say the spell.]]Chris get's more jumpy towards his birth although, unknown to both of them, Wyatt is still evil and Gideon is the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the game, Witch Wars are the ones who turn Wyatt evil. However, the viewer has learned by this point that Gideon is the one trying to kidnap and kill Wyatt. The sisters and Leo have devised two plans to get Chris home, a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Phoebe and Paige and "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo and Chris attempt to create the potion, but it doesn't work. Although, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stopped the potion from hitting the Triquetra. The girls gather in Magic School to send Chris off with the spell, each saying their goodbyes. Chris hugs Piper tightly and tells her he loves her. They say the spell, and Chris and Leo step into the portal. However, the portal they stepped through and leads them to an alternate world, an evil world - instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, A Darklighter version of Leo and Chris step back out and attack Piper and Paige. Phoebe and Paige go to find them when they realize the mistake and thus the shift of good and evil is unset. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Wyatt evil by trying to kill him. When the girls finally return with Chris and Leo, their world is ultimately too good. Any bad thing that happened in the new world, is punished. Phoebe forgot to move her car and the police officer shot her. After getting healed, Phoebe and Paige are put under a spell to act just like the "too-good world" wants them to and Leo and Chris are the only ones left to protect Wyatt. dies in Leo's arms]]Chris stays with Wyatt while Leo goes to try and get the girls back on their side. While Leo is gone, Gideon makes a move on Chris and Wyatt. Chris tries to protect Wyatt from Gideon using telekinesis, but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Chris makes a dash for Wyatt and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon. Leo, at the hospital, hears Chris's cry for help, and orbs home immediately. He finds Chris bleeding on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt. Gideon shimmers away and leaves Leo to help Chris. Leo's magic can't heal Chris' wound due to Gideon's magic, and Leo is forced to leave Chris on the bed while he goes to try and get the sisters to help again. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Chris. However, in this 'too good' world, Chris is still wanted for stealing a car so the police show up to arrest him. Paige refuses to hand him over but the police inevitably find Chris laying on the bed. Paige calls desperately for Leo and when he finally shows up, the police are leaving. Darryl says he's 'sorry' before they all leave. The police didn't have to do anything to Chris and that could only mean bad news. Leo rushes to Chris's side and pets his hair, telling him to hang on and not to give up, Chris mutters a 'you too' with a pained look on his face before letting out his last breath. Leo begins to plead in whispers for him not to die... and vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo is completly devestated by his death and takes out his anger on the attic before going after Gideon. Leo completes Chris' mission and kills Gideon, rescuing Wyatt before the trauma could drive him insane and turn him evil, changing the future and turning Wyatt back to good, Piper not getting killed when Chris is 14, Bianca didn't die and The Charmed Ones are still alive. Leo then orbs to the Hospital with Wyatt in tow and meets, Piper who had just gave birth to, Chris. Future Appearances with his vision quest]]Although, Chris still appeared, as a baby it wasn't until a couple of months later after his rebirth, Adult Chris appeared again. After Leo temporary went crazy, Piper suggested that Leo do a vision quest, Like the one she did the year before at Magic SchoolThe Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Although he is reluctant to the idea, who eventually agrees. He takes the potion required and slips into a sleep, where he ends up in the past, his past of the time he served as a Medic in the 40's. He hears a explosion and falls to the group, Chris then appears next to him, saying he'll help him get through it all. Chris explains to him that he's Leo's root pain, killed by everything he thought that was good. Leo take's Chris' hands and they drift off into another memory. This memory consists of the reunion of Piper and Leo, and conceiving Chris and the day that Leo almost died. They then drift off to the birth of, Wyatt and then eventually the birth of himself. He tells Leo that he is supposed to be about good and shouldn't give up on it. and Chris making a potion in the future.]]In 2006, Chris once again arrives from the future, this time with a good, older Wyatt in tow, because young Wyatt's powers were taken from him by the Hollow, rendering future Wyatt powerless. They cast a spell to find out when they were lost, and were automatically taken 20 years back into the past. To find out more about what happened to little Wyatt, the future brothers went to talk to their grandfather, Victor.In the end, Wyatt's powers were restored. Chris and Wyatt share a lovely moment with their family before returning to their time line. This point is left ambiguous, but it seems as though Chris retains his memory of the alternate evil future and everything from the last time he was here, though it's unknown how. This point is speculated by his memory of Grams when Wyatt had no memory at all, and by the fact that he called Phoebe by name rather than "Aunt Phoebe". In the end, we see Chris and his brother in the future working on a potion, highly likely to be a vanquish potion, with the Book of Shadows laying aloft the table top continuing the destiny set forth by their parents. Forever Charmed Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. Chris used this power more then the orbed based version. ** Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. Chris first used this power in 2006.Kill Billie Vol. 2 ** 'Orbing: 'The ability to transport ones self in orbs. Chris used this power constantly throughout 2003-2004. ** 'Sensing: The ability to locate their magical and Mortal charges. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is Half-Whitelighter. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to speak the language his/her charge is speaking. Elders and Whitelighters posses this power. * Temporary Powers: After The Spider Demon infected him, he gained these powers; ** Web Projection: The ability to to create webs. .]] ** Shapeshifting: The ability to change into anything, Chris used this power to transform into a Spider ** Super Strength: It is the power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina ** Agility: The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. Personalty Chris is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. Because future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive but also independent, stubborn and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Leo and Piper, because Piper died when he was 14 years old and Leo never paid attention to him. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses extensive knowledge of magic and the usage of his own powers. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Charmed Ones discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective whitelighter as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Leo. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from; he went so far as to murder a Valkyrie Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1, to this end, and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Like his father and the Halliwell witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, able to adapt to a spider demon's powers after being infected. At first, he kept everything to himself, because the future had to be kept secret. Appearance Chris' appearance hasn't changed that dramatically, It's changed noticeable less than his father, Leo. * Hair: In his first appearance in the season 5 finale, his hair was relatively short and spiky. His hair grows progressively over season 6 with his hair length almost peaking in the middle of the season. Throughout season 6, Chris has facial hair with it most notable towards the end. He tends to shave it off between different episodes and it reappearing in the next. In his next two appearances, who has relatively light facial hair and not as much as season 6, Also he's hair goes back to the spiky and short, like he had it in his first appearance. * Wardrobe: Over the time we see Chris, he is usually wearing simple clothing for his age, nothing to flash. Throughout season 6, He is seen wearing mostly hoodies in episodes with a simple shirt and pants/jeans. He also likes to favor in Jackets, leather specially. Etymology * Christopher: derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". It was used by early Christians as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. * 'Halliwell: ' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia ]] ]] *Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, while his middle name of Perry is possibly derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. * With his dark hair, green eyes and telekinetic powers, Chris bears a striking resemblance to his deceased aunt, Prue. Even their personalities are stated to be similar, like being extremely serious to somewhat obsessed about demon hunting as well as their devotion to family, and being incredibly stubborn. They have both encountered the Angel of Death and even have the same birth sign too. * Chris' role in season 6 (specifically, his traveling to the past from the future) was originally intended for Wyatt. But the writers feared that Wyatt traveling back in time would be too obvious to the audience. Coincidentally, Holly Marie Combs got pregnant at that time, and so the writers created Chris, Piper and Leo's second son. * Chris, as well as his siblings, will have three children. * Chris is rather jealous of his brother Wyatt, as he displayed powers from the womb which infuriated Chris. Chris also told Piper he had an inferiority complex with Wyatt. Although in his last appearance on the show with Wyatt, it looks like the sibling rivalry has calmed down and as well as being brothers, there best friends. * Though Chris' birthday is stated to be May 16, 2004, it is actually supposed to be November 16, 2004. * Fans tend to this that since Leo was an Elder when he was conceived he would be one to, although Elder is a rank you gain. It's not automatically given to you. *Piper once called Chris peanut. * A picture of Chris and Wyatt can be seen hanging in the Manor. * Chris is either a Scorpio or Taurus. Notes and References Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Chris Category:Magical beings